Newsies- the Next Generation
by The Cheshire Kat
Summary: Spot Colon's daughter goes up against the most powerful family in Chicago- what happens when she brings her troubles to New York?(by the way, I LOVE revies so R&R please!)
1. Discalimer

Disclaimer:  
  
Okay. I figured it was time to update my disclaimer so no one sues me for copyright infiringment ::mumbles about the stupid copyright office and her plans to buy Newsies:: Anyway, heres my list of "Owned" and "Rented" Newsies  
  
I own:  
  
Ryan/ Jester  
  
Mouth  
  
Skunk  
  
Nuts  
  
Wild Card  
  
Stella  
  
Orion  
  
Linda/Sunshine/Lenora  
  
Vixen  
  
Heather  
  
I rent:  
  
Spot  
  
Jack  
  
Racetrack  
  
Kid Blink  
  
Medda  
  
David/ Davey  
  
And any others that are recognizably Disney 


	2. A Little bit of Train Station Trouble

I don't own the Newsies (I only own Ryan/Jester, Linda/Sunshine, Skunk, Mouth, and a few others I can't think of now  
  
Ch 1- A little bit of Train Station Trouble  
  
  
  
Jack wondered what Spot Colon's daughter would be like. He'd heard stories from former Newsies and they said he was a tough guy, one to be respected if he was your friend and one to be feared if he was your enemy. He whistled a little tune as he walked down the streets of New York City, saying hi to his friends, other Newsies, that were working that day. Ryan was lucky, his Dad, the infamous Jack Kelly, the Manhattan leader, retired from being a Newsie and now the owner of Tibby's. His uncle David worked there as well. So Ryan could afford to take the day off when he wanted and run errands for Cowboy. As he neared the train station he heard rather than saw the commotion and went to check it out. A girl about 5'3" shoved her fist into the boy in front of her, who was at least 6'3". Another boy, equally as big, grabbed her in a bear hug from behind. A string of curses came out of the girls mouth so fast that he could barely understand them. As the first boy recovered from the punch she gave him, Ryan could see that it was Jack and Jake, the twin terrors of the kids of New York. Ryan was the only one they were afraid of (he'd had to teach them that the hard way). Jack noticed him coming first and put the girl down. He looked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Hiya, Ryan" he said, massaging his knee where the girl had just hit it.  
  
"I told you to leave people alone. Do I have to teach you two another lesson?" hen asked as he helped the girl to her feet. To his utter surprise she launched herself at the biggest one, and tackled him to the ground. She punched him in the face and started rummaging around in his coat pockets. She grabbed something out of his inner pocket and smiled. She got off of him and turned to face Ryan. He just looked at her stupidly. He had never seen a girl do that before,it was obvious that she didn't need anybody's help. He shook himself out of his stupor and put out his hand  
  
"The name's Ryan, Ryan Kelly"  
  
"Nice to meet ya'. I'm Linda Colon" she replied, shaking his hand. He smiled and looked at her face. There was a nice shiner coming up on her left eye. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She instinctively pushed his hand away.  
  
"You are most definitely Spot Colon's daughter, at least from what I've heard." She replied, liking her more and more.  
  
"Cocky, good looking, patriarchal. You are Jack Kelly's son, from what I hear," she answered, smirking.  
  
"Why were you tanglin' with the Twins anyway?  
  
"The ox stole my money. I wanted to get it back. Plus they were making me an offer I had to refuse." She said, putting her change purse back into her pocket.  
  
"I expect you want to get to the lodging house, or if your hungry we can go to my dad's restaurant to eat."  
  
"I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday." With that they each grabbed one of her bags and made their way down the street to Tibby's. 


	3. Some Faces...New and Old

Chapter 2- Some Faces- Old and New  
  
"Hey Dad!" Ryan called as they entered the now empty restaurant. It was late for breakfast, so Jack was in the back looking over some paperwork. At the call of his son he came out of the back and went to see what was wrong. He had been gone a little too long and Jack wanted to know why. As soon as he saw the girl standing beside his son, all he could see was a young female Spot. She was skinny and a little on the short side, with blonde hair and deep green eyes. She held out her hand and he shook it. She had the same solid grip Spot had had. Spot had moved away from New York when he had gotten in some trouble with the local mobsters, but he had married his teenage sweetheart and was having a great time living in Chicago. Linda needed to get away from Chicago, and the only safe place he could think of was New York, where she would have Jack, Ryan, the other former newsies, and the new newsies to look after her. She was a handful and he couldn't wait to hear the nickname they came up with for her. He had taught her to fight himself, using a mix of street fighting and boxing. He knew that she was beautiful, but he also knew that she could handle herself.  
  
The two ate, talking about anything that came into their minds. They soon got up and walked to the boarding house. As they were about to open the door, it swung open and four Newsies stepped out. One was obviously Latino, with his copper skin and dark hair and eyes. He was on the shorter side, compared to Ryan and the boy who came out next. He was tall and looked to be about 18. His long hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. He had a nice smile and it broadened when he saw Ryan. The next to come out was his little brother, a fact that you could tell just by looking at him. He was about 12 but was already as tall as Linda. The last one to leave the Lodging House was a girl. She had long mahogany hair that reached down to her waist. She stopped laughing when she saw Linda. The tall boy smiled at Linda and asked  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady, and why is she hanging around with the likes of you, Ryan?" he joked as he shook her hand. Linda liked him immediately.  
  
"I'm Linda. And you are…" she answered for herself.  
  
"Mouth." He had moved to stand in front of her and saw her black eye," Where did ya' get the shiner?"  
  
"From the Twins" Ryan answered, seeing how bad it had gotten, " but she beat the living you-know-what out of them. I had to drag her off of 'em" all the boys laughed but the girl just stood there with her eyes narrowed. 


	4. A New Name

Ch 3-  
  
  
  
They had walked around the city all day, and Linda had gotten to know the city and the five Newsies pretty well. They talked about Chicago and how it was different from New York (she did omit, however, why she was there. For all they knew she was just visiting) She liked them and learned their names. Mouth's little brother was called Skunk because he was sprayed by one his first night in New York. The brothers were from Long Island, but they left when they were young so they had New York accents. They copper skinned one was Nuts because he could crack a walnut with his mouth. Mouth, whom besides Ryan was her favorite Newsie, got his nickname because he had a big mouth- and a comment for everything. They walked back to Tibby's for dinner (which all the newsies got for free). There Linda met some more of the newsies. She met the sons (and in some cases, daughters) of the former Newsies. Racetrack had two kids, Stella and Orion. Racetrack had caught up the schooling he had missed and eventually gone to college. There he studied astronomy and passes on his love of the stars to his kids, who were 14 and 15. Blink had left New York for about a month before he decided he missed it too much and came back. His daughter, Wild Card, had an explosive temper. But she was also very protective of her fellow Newsies, especially the younger ones.  
  
"Well," Wild Card said, sitting on a backwards chair in the front of one of the booths, "What are we gonna call the new girl?" No one responded immediately. They all looked like this was the most important decision of their lives. Finally Mouth spoke up.  
  
"Hows about Sunshine, for that shiner she got after kicking the crap out of the Twins?" Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement; Mouth added, "I told you I'm a genius but no one would believe me. This comment was met with good-natured 'Yeah rights' and 'Whatever you say, Mouth'.  
  
They ate and walked over to the Lodging House. No one but Ryan knew her last name, and she didn't know if she wanted them to. She liked being liked for just being herself, not her father's daughter. As they walked up the stairs Sunshine held back and called to Ryan.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, shoot. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well…would you mind not telling the guys that Spot's my dad? I really like it here and want everyone to like me for me, not for being Spot's daughter." He nodded and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No problem there, kid. Of you wanna tell 'em, that's your business".  
  
"Thanks, Joker" she said, using his nickname. With that they walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom. A thought suddenly hit Ryan. Where's she gonna sleep? He knew that Heather (Kloppman's daughter, who had taken over since Kloppman had passes away) would forbid her to sleep with the boys. Ryan didn't see the harm in it (he trusted his Newsies and Linda) and just led her up stairs. He showed her to a bunk and to a very small room where she could put her bags and change. I don't own the Newsies (I only own Ryan/Jester, Linda/Sunshine, Skunk, Mouth, and a few others I can't think of now 


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

I don't own the Newsies (I only own Ryan/Jester, Linda/Sunshine, Skunk, Mouth, and a few others I can't think of now  
  
Ch 4- Midnight Rendezvous  
  
The night had ended uneventfully enough (with much 'keep away' being played with Linda's hat). Eventually they all settled down and all that could be heard was the breathing of the boys. Linda was up, looking out of a window. The moon was full and the bunkroom was illuminated by the white light. She smiled to herself and tried to forget, if only for a little while, what she had come from. She thought about Ryan and Mouth and the rest of her new friends. She had never really had any good friends. Most of the time she preferred to be alone, and she didn't fuss with her hair and makeup and clothes like other girls did. She had only worn the dress that day because she knew her father wanted her to. She had also bought a nice light shirt for the summer and a pair of pants. Thoughts began to cross her mind like clouds across the moon. She thought about her Dad and missed him a lot. She then thought about her mom, and how much she missed her. These thoughts then led back to why she was in New York City. The familiar rage started to build in her chest as she thought about what they had done to her mother. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she let them come. After a few minutes she got up and went to the washroom. They cold water on her face was refreshing after the hot tears. Linda walked over to the small staircase that led to the roof. She wondered if it was off limits but decided to go up anyway, even if it was. The cool May night air felt good after being cooped up in the train then in the boarding house. She smiled and remembered the good times she had had with her mother. She always knew just how to make her daughter feel better. She could still feel her mother's arms around her and her kiss on the top of her head. "Good night, Momma" she said to the moon, feeling like a little girl again. She then thought about her Dad and how he well he had taken care of her. She knew it was tough for a younger workingman to come home and take care of a little girl, but he had done it with no complaints. She could see why he had gotten the reputation that he did. He was strict with things that had to do with her safety, but he was reasonable as well. He cared about her a lot. That's why he had sent her away. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something behind her. She whipped around to see what it was and moved behind a crate so she couldn't be seen. He familiar thrill of fear, excitement, and dread pulsed through her veins. She had gotten used to hiding from people she didn't know. Years of being hunted had taught her that. The men who had murdered her mother right before her eyes had left her alone for a while. They thought Spot would stop publishing his paper if he lost his wife. He had refused to bend to them and his daughter payed for it with a life of living in constant fear. Any noise at night scared her, she feared that they would return for her. A few seconds later, the trap door, her only means of escape, opened. Vixen, the girl that had been talking with Mouth earlier that day, stepped out. She didn't look as mean as she tried to appear to be. She had grown up in New York, and knew the streets well. She could defend herself to a point, but she always had Mouth or Ryan to help her. They were like her older brothers. She didn't want anyone taking them away from her. She knew by the way Ryan had looked at her that this new girl was going to mean problems for her. Linda stepped out from her hiding place and Vixen gasped when she saw her.  
  
"You scared me" she growled, not wanting to have to deal with the new girl yet.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to get some fresh air." She said evenly. She didn't want to insult Vixen before she knew exactly what Vixen thought of her. It wouldn't do her any good making enemies if she didn't' have to. Vixen just looked at her, like a cat would look at a parakeet. She had gotten her mane for being a heartbreaker, but she didn't lead guys on.  
  
"That's okay. I just didn't expect anyone to be up here. I thought I was the only night owl in this place." she smiled. If this girl was going to leave, there was no point in being mean. Linda sat down on a crate close to her.  
  
" I was just thinking about how different yet similar it is here. I mean, New York is bigger, but there are some similar things in Chicago, like Newsies." She looked out at the faded skyline.  
  
"Speaking of Chicago, how long are you staying?" she asked, in a carefully friendly yet nonchalant tone.  
  
"I don't' know. Maybe never," she replied in he same tone, knowing what her game was. She didn't want to be friends, she wanted her gone. Fine with me, Linda thought. She stood up and pretended to yawn.  
  
"It's late and I have to get up early. Nice talking to you."  
  
"You too,"  
  
"Good night" Linda added as she disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Maybe for you," Vixen muttered, just not soft enough for Linda not to hear her. 


	6. 

I don't own the Newsies (I only own Ryan/Jester, Linda/Sunshine, Skunk, Mouth, and a few others I can't think of now  
  
Chapter 5- "May I buy a pape, Miss?"  
  
The next day Sunshine was up and ready to go before everyone else. She was excited and couldn't wait to go sell some papers. She had been a Newsie for her father, but ever since her Mother's death Spot had forbidden it. She braided her long blonde hair into two pigtails and pulled her cap on backwards. She was wearing a baggy white shirt a pair of brown pants. The shirt was tucked in and a belt was fastened securely around her hips. Her boots were made of black leather and had cost a pretty penny, but it was a good investment since her feet had finally stopped growing. She saw Ryan and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Jester" she said to get his attention. He turned around and was shocked at she he saw. She no longer looked like the delicate high-class flower as she had the previous day, but like a newsie. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat.  
  
"What can I do you for?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering who I'm selling with today. Normally I'd sell alone, but I don't know the city all that well yet." She replied. He looked around to see who he could put her with. He knew it was a bad idea t put her and Vixen together on the first day, because he knew that she got jealous of any other girls (except Wild Card). He also didn't know how good she was, so he'd put her with his two best in case they needed to sell the rest of her papes.  
  
"Mouth, Wild Card. Come're for a second.". The two walked over, Mouth pulling his hair back and Wild Card smiling, "I need you two to take Sunshine around the city while you sell. She needs to learn the lay of the land." They nodded and went to finish getting ready. In no time they were out on the street. The day was beautiful, and Sunshine could already tell it was going to be a beautiful day. The bell soon rang and they all went to get their papers. Ryan ordered his usual 100, and so did Mouth and Wild Card. When it was Sunshine's turn she told the man she wanted 125 papes.  
  
"Excuse me. How many was that?" the man asked politely.  
  
"125, please" she said, putting the money on the counter.  
  
"Alright," he said disbelievingly, and handed her her papers. She walked down the stairs and slung the papers over her shoulder. Mouth had overheard and asked her about it.  
  
"You sure you can sell that many? Most can only do 105 in a day, max" he asked, not being mean but genuinely concerned.  
  
"Thanks, but I can handle it" she said as they made their way to the gate. The groups began to separate and soon all you could hear was the sound of the Newsies. She sold her first 50 in the first half-hour of selling.  
  
"Aliens! President confirms the existence of Aliens!" she yelled. Three people came up to her and asked for papers. She pocketed the money. In what seemed like no time there was only one paper left. She found Wild Card and Mouth, who had sold all their papers. Mouth gaped at her when he saw her one paper. He quickly smiled.  
  
"May I buy a pape, Miss?" he asked, bowing. He pulled a penny out of his pocket.  
  
"No," she smiled, "but you can have one". She gave the paper to him.  
  
"I have to pay you for it. Its only right. Then you can shove it in Ryan's face that you can sell more than him." He said, trying to hand her the penny. She didn't need the money. Sure it was nice, but her father worked to support her. She would feel bad taking it from Mouth, who had to support his little brother.  
  
"I don't want it. Let's just say you owe me a favor and call it even" she knew not taking it would insult him, but by making him indebted to her it would make it woul make them even.  
  
"Okay. Anything, you name it you got it" he spit in his hand and offered it to her. The thought suddenly crossed his mind that she was a lady and wouldn't do something like that, and he had almost pulled his hand away and apologized when she spit in her own and shook his hand. They smiled at each other and the trio began their walk to Tibby's for lunch. 


	7. Uhoh, Here comes Trouble.

(A/N: thanks to all of those wonderful, beautiful, kind, smart (and the list does on and on () people who have reviewed my story. I didn't know if I was going to continue it, but with all the positive feedback I'm getting I decided that I will. Thanx!)  
  
The three walked to Tibby's. They were taking a short cut through an alley when Jack and Jake stepped out of the shadows. Mouth instinctively stepped in front of the two girls, but they moved from behind him to stand next to him, effectively blocking off the alley.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little girl who thinks she can fight" Jake began, advancing a step closer. Sunshine balled up her fists at her sides, making her nails cut into her palms. It was all she could do to keep her temper in check..  
  
"You really are beautiful, doll. Wanna cone home with us tonight? We'll show you a real good time." Jack finished for his twin. This comment pushed her too far. They had tried to pull this same stuff at the train station. She launched herself at them, as did Wild Card. The twins sidestepped and they went flying past them. The twins looked back to laugh at the girls and before they knew it, Mouth was straddling Jack with his knees pinning the larger boy's arms. Wild Card grabbed Jake's arms and held them behind his back and Sunshine punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Wild Card released him.  
  
"Normally I don't fight dirty, but for you two I'll make an exception" she fumed as she grabbed his hair and gave him a black eye identical to the one he had given her. Mouth knocked the other unconscious and the three newsies left the twins to tend to their wounds. On the way back Sunshine voiced what all three of them were thinking.  
  
"That was awesome" she grinned, "those jerks really had it coming". The other two smiled and they started talking about where they had each learned to fight. Mouth was, as it turned out, half Native American and Half Irish. He had been picked on when he was little so he learned to fight out of necessity. His older brother, who was now out west living on a reservation, had taught him. Wild Card said that no girl in New York City should be ignorant of how to defend herself, and said that before she became a newsie (which was only a year ago) she was a boxer and did exhibition matches. Her boxing name had been Julia "Wild Card" Malone. Sunshine explained that her father had taught her to fight. They both said he must have been some fighter if she was that good. She said that he was okay. She wanted to tell them exactly WHO her father was, but something made her not. By the time the three had gone over their fighting history, they were at Tibby's.  
  
The little bell clanged as the opened the door and were greeted with 'Hiya guys, grab a chair' and 'What took ya' so long?' They sat down with Skunk, Ryan, and Stella and began to tell how they had beaten the Twins. 


	8. A Night of Poker

Sunshine had been so depraved of doing newsieish-stuff that she sold the afternoon and evening editions. She had slipped into her old rhythm easily- for a while she feared she might have forgotten how to do it. The sun danced on its east-ly trek until it had dipped well blow the skyline and was about to vanish. The cool night air was settling in and Sunshine was enjoying sitting on the front step of the Lodging House watching the last rays of light dancing across Duane Street. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She heard the door open and close and felt a presence behind her. The person walked closer and she could see their shoes. The owner of the feet- and everything attached to them- sat down next to her. She looked over to see that Ryan was there, pulling a cigarette out. Hye offered one to his companion at the moment but Sunshine just shook her head. He pulled out an expensive looking lighter and lit his cigarette.  
  
"Where'd you get the lighter?" she asked him, looking at his face, which was turned to look at the street and the people walking by. He turned and looked at her, his eyes looking directly into hers. He smiled and handed it to her. She looked at the front. It was engraved with the symbol of the office of the president of the United Stated. She gave a low whistle and turned it over. On the back it read "Jack Kelly- May your dreams come true and your friends stay by your side. –Teddy Roosevelt"  
  
"He gave it to my Dad when he came back to visit New York. My Dad gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday" he said as she handed it back to him. She smiled.  
  
"It's a nice watch- never pawn it. It'll be worth a lot of money to your grandkids." She said seriously.  
  
"Are you all of a sudden an antique dealer?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact" she said, mock anger in her voice, "I am. My Dad used to run a pawnshop before he got in to the Newspaper business. I learned real fast to tell the fake stuff from the real- and what to sell and what to keep.". The two talked for a few more minutes. By the time they were done it was totally dark out and people were lighting street lamps. Ryan stood up and held his hand out to Sunshine. She almost didn't' accept it- she never accepted the help of anyone if she could avoid it- but she took his hand anyway. He helped her up and kept hold of her hand even after she was up. She was so disconcerted by this- no guys had *ever* liked her- that she tripped. A split second later she found herself in the awkward- but not unenjoyable- position of being in Ryan's arms. She looked into his face, hers burning with embarrassment, and saw that he was laughing. He wasn't laughing meanly; it was more like he was laughing with her. She smiled and began to laugh as well. She regained her footing and the two walked inside, still holding hands.  
  
The opened the door to the bunkroom and joined the game of poker that had started. They were playing doubles and Mouth asked her if she wanted to play with him. She nodded and looked around for a chair. There was nothing else to sit on at all. The bunks were too heavy to move and all the empty crates form the alley had already been brought up. Mouth got a really big grin on his face.  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll just have t sit on me lap" he winked. He opened his arms and she sat down. He grabbed the cards from the small tabe the were using to play on. He wrapped his long arms around her so they both could see the cards. She leaned against his chest to be more comfortable. The game of poker didn't end for a long time. The teams, which had been Mouth and Sunshine, Ryan and Stella, Orion and Wild Card, Vixen and Skunk, and Nuts just watched, had ended up being in the end game Mouth and Sunshine vs. Orion and Wild Card. The two teams squared off and agreed to one last game, winner take all. It troubled Sunshine a little to possibly take $10 from kids who supported themselves, but thought that she would save it and lose it back to them later. Orion smirked and put their hand down, face up  
  
"Two Queens and two Jacks! Beat that, Big Mouth." He crowed. Mouth put on a frown and said  
  
"Wow, you really beat me good," his eyes sparkled, "If we didn't have a Royal Flush!" he practically yelled. He jumped up and swung Sunshine around, which was met with a shriek of delight from her. He hugged her and set her down. He noticed Orion's expression and stopped cheering. He suddenly felt like the lowest creature on the face of the earth. Orion had wanted to take his Race and Stella out to dinner to celebrate Race's job at the university. Mouth knew that Orion would never accept it now- it was against his pride to take what he considered handouts.  
  
"I want a rematch" he declared, looking down at Orion. His face turned up and he looked into Orion's deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"No. You won fair and square. I won't play again". He stood up and spit in his hand. Mouth did the same, and he gently squeezed the other boy's hand. He knew Orion didn't' hold a grudge against him. But he knew that taking his dad and sister out would have meant the world to him. Orion walked away and up the ladder leading to the roof. Nobody could figure out why Orion was taking it so hard- he had only told his dream to Mouth. Sunshine sensed something was wrong. She got up and headed to the roof as well. She didn't know all the newsies all that well yet, but she wanted to. She saw Orion perched on a crate by the edge of the building. She advanced slowly, not quite sure how to proceed. She rounded the crate and sat on the adjacent one.  
  
"He Ri" she said, shortening his nickname.  
  
"Hey" he responded without even looking at her.  
  
"What happened in there, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Nothing. Just leave me alone" he said and turned away from her. This made her a little perturbed. She could understand that he was angry about something, but taking it out in her wasn't right. However, she pushed the anger aside, knowing that he wouldn't yell at Mouth- they were too good of friends.  
  
"You either tell me or I'm gonna throw you offa this building" she said, only half joking. He looked at her with a shocked expression. He explained his dream and how Mouth had betrayed him by winning.  
  
"I see that you mean. But, by the way he called for a rematch so quickly I think he hadn't remembered how much you needed the money. Don't be mad at him. People aren't perfect, but he is trying to be a good friend" she said as she put her arm around the younger boy. He leaned into her side and she rested her head on top of his. She could tell that he was crying but said nothing of it. He pulled away and looked at the door. She had made sure no one was eavesdropping.  
  
"Tell ya what. I'll lend you the money. But every month you gotta pay me back $2, with a penny interest every month." She pulled a wad of bills out from her boot. She handed him $15.  
  
"No, I can't. I wouldn't feel right" he said, looking at the money in her hand.  
  
"Look. Nobody'll know. I promise. And you're gonna pay me back, so it's you who's really spending the money, not me. I actually stand to make some money," She said, pushing the money into the boy's hand, ignoring his protests. After a minute of Orion tying to give it back, he finally conceded.  
  
"Thanks. It means a lot to me."  
  
"I know, just remember not to tell anyone. I don't wanna get hit up for money by every newsie in New York." She smiled and got up, "I gotta go to bed. I'm dog tired." She opened the trap door and made her way to the small room where she kept her things. Mouth followed her in and closed the door.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked, which startled Sunshine.  
  
"I just went up and talked to him, that's all." She bent down and rummaged around in one of the bags.  
  
"Did he tell you…" he started but was cut off.  
  
"Yes, he told me about Races' new job and wanting to go out to eat." A look crossed Mouth's face that was a mix of guilt and anger, "But I also know that you forgot and won on accident, not on purpose." His face relaxed a little.  
  
"I lent him a couple of bucks to go out on, so you don't need to worry." Relief flooded from him followed by anger.  
  
"Why'd you do that? I would have found a way to give it to him without hurting his pride. I could have fixed this, I don't need someone to clean up my messes!" Ye practically yelled the last part and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked through the bunkroom, down the stairs, and out the door. He could care less about Heather seeing him, since it was past curfew. 


	9. A Night on the Town

Mouth fumed as he walked down the street. He was mad that she had meddled in things that were none of his business. His feet led him down Duane Street to the main roads of Manhattan. Before long he realized where he was going. Brooklyn. He hadn't been there since he was a kid. He passes by a empty store front and looked at his reflection. He had green eyes and copper skin- a combination one didn't see very often. He continued walking and put his hands in his pockets for warmth. It was around midnight and only the scum of New York was on the streets now. He saw homeless kids sleeping, homeless men walking around looking through trash cans. He didn't like what he saw, but he reminded himself that he and his brother had been just like that up until a few years ago. He drove his hands deeper in his pockets and had a fleeting thought of the warm bunkroom, or at least his jacket. He knew Skunk would be worried but he'd apologize tomorrow and sell with him for a few days to make up for it. He had pulled this kinda thing before so he knew that Ryan and Orion wouldn't be too worried. Before he knew it he was on the Brooklyn bridge. He stopped and stared down at the water. No boats had come through for hours so the water was calm. He sighed and continued on. He came to his destination. It was an old warehouse. No one ever used it anymore. He climbed through the secret entrance he had devised into the darkness of the warehouse. He knew where the light was (he had put it there himself). He picked up the small kerosene lamp and the matches. Soon the room was filled with the small amount of light. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He had worked off his anger by the time he had gotten to the bridge. Now he just felt stupid. How could I have forgotten? I knew he needed the money- he's been talking about if for weeks. You're such a jerk! he berated himself in his mind. I'll have to apologize tomorrow. Maybe me, Orion, and Mouth can sell together tomorrow. he fell asleep and didn't notice the light go out.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, with promise of summer temperatures. Mouth awoke groggy and sore from sleeping sitting on the floor. He undid his ponytail and ran his hands through his hair. It was still dusk out, so he could get home in time to sell the morning edition if her hurried. He jogged the whole way back- an athleticism he got from living on the streets and running from the bulls when he was younger. He saw his fellow newsies pour from the building, laughing and shouting. Skunk came out and was the first to see him. He ran over to him and threw himself at his brother. He returned the hug and set him down.  
  
"Sorry I left and didn't tell you. I was just upset and needed to walk it off. Can we sell together tomorrow?" His brother smiled widely.  
  
"Sure. Don't worry 'bout it." He responded and ran off to join his friends. He noticed Sunshine walk out.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked  
  
"Sure. Talk to you later, Wild" he aid goodbye to her friend and follower the boy away from the throng of excited teenagers. They walked in silence for a minute then both began at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry…." They said. They both grinned at each other when Sunshine let out a racking cough.  
  
"You okay? You don't sound too good." He asked, concerned. What he didn't know was that Linda refused to tell him that she had slept on the streets, too tired to walk back to the lodging house. She had left about an hour after he had. Sunshine had looked in all the alleys she could find, looking for Mouth. She had eventually given up and fallen asleep, hopelessly lost. The next morning one of the older newsies had found her and brought her home. She refused to stay in bed that day and decided to go selling anyway, against Ryan, and Jack's, wishes. She nodded just as another bought of coughs overtook her. They walked for a little ways and Mouth excused himself to go talk to Ryan. He found him just a head and caught up to him easily. He matched his pace while he decided how to ask. He finally just decided to be blunt.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked, looking at Ryan.  
  
"She was out all night looking for you" the barely sheathed anger evident in his voice.  
  
"She what?" he asked again, not believing his ears, "Why?"  
  
"Unlike the rest of us she didn't realize that you do this a lot and refused to listen to any of us when we tried to tell her. She was convinced you would get hurt or something being out this late, and she got it into her head that it was her fault." Mouth just walked in silence. He didn't believe that someone would do something like that for him. He had never had anybody but Skunk worry about him, it was a scary feeling that he wasn't sure if he liked or not. 


	10. Trouble and Gin Don't go Well Together, ...

Over the next few days Sunshine got steadily worse and worse. She agreed to stay in bed to get better. She was having trouble breathing sometimes, and her cough was getting worse. After about 2 weeks of her being sick and not getting any better, Jack decided to telegraph Spot. He told one of his employees to watch everything while he was gone and hopped the next train. Within three days he was there, but Sunshine had only gotten worse. When he got there he dumped his bags on the downstairs landing and had taken the stairs two at a time. He knelt by her bunk and took her hand. She woke up and emitted a loud series of coughs.  
  
"Daddy." She said weakly, "Why are you here? I'm gonna be fine" He smiled at her show of bravado and kissed her hand  
  
"I know, Princess. I just missed you and had to some see you." She smiled at this.  
  
"I missed you, too. Go to Medda's tonight. You don't want to miss the show" she looked at him very seriously and interrupted him when he tried to say he would stay with her, "No. You really need to go. She got a new girl that's very good, but flashy. She's got all these jewels that reflect the light so she looks like the sun." He nodded in understanding. No one understood why he'd WANT to go see a flashy Vaudeville actress, but let it pass without comment.  
  
"I'll go" he said simply. For the next few hours all he did was sit by her bed and talk to her. Jack had never seen Spot sp worried. He covered it up pretty well, but Jack hadn't known him for the past 20 years for nothing. The others didn't know that he was THE Spot Colon. Even if Ryan had told them, they wouldn't have believed him. This man was kind, with a certain authoritative air about him. They expected Spot to be nice, but not friendly or kind, and strict, maybe even a little overbearing. This man just sat and told his daughter stories about Ancient Egypt and other faraway places. Soon Sunshine was sleeping peacefully, holding Spot's hand. Mouth had steadily spiraled downward in morale with every day that Sunshine didn't get better. He blamed himself and would do anything to make it right. Spot had heard the story from Jack, who had heard the story from Ryan. Spot wasn't mad at Mouth- he himself had stormed off a few nights. Despite what Jack ad the newsies said to him, he refused to stop beating himself up over it. Later that night he brought a bottle of gin to the lodging house, hoping to get so drunk that he'd kill himself. Ryan told the newsies to stay clear of him for a while, but Spot knew he had to do something. He didn't know his daughter's reasons for not telling anyone her last name, but he decided to respect it until he could talk to her about it. But that didn't stop him from using his "Colon Charms" as Jack had once put it to set this kid straight. He went up the stairs and into the nearly empty bunkroom. He crossed the room swiftly and climbed onto the roof. He had shed his traveling clothes and was wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and a brown newsie hat sat backwards on his golden hair. He had gotten bigger since he was 15, and now was a man. He worked out everyday using some of his own weights, so he was not only tall but well built. His overcoat had hidden that fact, but now that he was wearing the short sleeved shirt the it was obvious. He looked impressive and a look had some over his features that wasn't remotely like the one they had seen when he was talking to Sunshine. He looked like he meant business, a look which he had perfected when he was the leader of Brooklyn an had served him well after he stopped being a newsie and gotten different jobs. He now owned a small newspaper that was beginning to be very popular. He straightened himself out after coming on the roof and looked around. Mouth was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. A crate propped him up. Silently as a cat Spot walked over to him and with a swift kick sent the crate flying. Mouth landed on his back and had a look of pure shock on his face. He dropped the gin bottle and stood up. He faced Spot, with his sholders back, willing to take the punishment he was sure was coming.  
  
"I see you found out why Sunshine's sick. I'm sorry. I didn't think she would do something like that." Spot picked up the gin bottle and took a swig. A disgusted look crossed his face and he lobbed the near full bottle over the edge of the building. The sound of braking glass floated up from the twilight, along with a 'hey!' from a man below.  
  
"You wanted to drink yourself to death and you didn't even get decent gin" he frowned, "and I already knew before I got here why Linda was sick. And, no, I'm not here to soak ya'". A hint of his old Brooklyn accent assailed Moths ears. He looked visibly more relaxed now that he knew he wasn't going to be beaten to within an inch of his life.  
  
"You're from Brooklyn" Mouth said, picking up on his accent.  
  
"Dat's right.," Spot said, allowing his accent to come out in full now. He had carefully cultivated his accent to be of no specific origin, "I used to be a Newsie, too".  
  
"Didja know Spot Colon?"  
  
"You could say dat" Spot answered, smirking to himself, enjoying the fact that his name still carried clout around New York.  
  
"What' he like?" Mouth asked.  
  
"Listen, I didn't come up here to talk about Spot. I wanted to talk to you about Sunshine," a thought suddenly occurred to him, "why is she called Sunshine?"  
  
"Dat's the name we gave for getting' a shiner from the Twins while she kicked the crap outavum'. Ya see, the Twins are the biggest bullies in New York City" he answered. Spot started to laugh. He could imagine his "baby girl" beating up a street thug. He grabbed a couple of crates and motioned for Mouth to sit down on one. He sat on the other.  
  
"Look. I know you feel real bad for what's happening to Linda, and I know you feel responsible. You aren't. She woulda gone even if she knew that she'd get sick from it. Dat's just the way she is. She's just happy knowing you're okay." The two talked for a while, Mouth glad to be getting all his guilt off of his chest. Mouth had expected Sunshine's dad to be furious when he got there. He was glad he wasn't. Eventually they finished talking and Mouth was going to go down to get some food. He had gotten to the trap door and was about to go down it when Spot called out.  
  
"Hey, Mouth"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Next time you gotta problem, don't bring a bottle a' booze up here and try to get drunk. Talk to someone. I'm always here to listen, and if I'm not here Jack or Ryan'll be happy to." Mouth smiled and nodded and disappeared down the stairs. Spot turned his mind from Mouth to more important problems. He had to get ring from the show girl at Medda's, but how? And, aside from getting it, he needed to know which girl it was. A thought suddenly occurred to him. What if they didn't get the ring back? What if they never went back to Chicago? Linda had friends here, and she could go to school. She'd never had many friends in Chicago, so maybe she would want to stay here. And they'd never find out.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks all you reviewers! I hope you like this chap. I know that it's been kinda slow up till now, but I promise it will get more fast paced. BTW, a BIG newsie reunion is coming up!) 


	11. A happy ending, or is it the beginning?

That night, at around 8:00, all the Newsies were dressed in their best and waiting to go to Irving Hall. Ryan, Mouth, Wild Card, and Skunk decided to keep an eye on Sunshine. They promised to get them if anything went wrong. Three different doctors from all over the city, at Spot's command, and now Sunshine was on antibiotics. It turned out that she had a form of pneumonia, from sleeping on the streets. Soon the newsies left and Sunshine was left with her personal waiting service. She appreciated their willingness to forgo a trip to Irving Hall for her. Thinking of the how made her think about the ring. Sunshine was glad that her father was finally going to take the ring back. It was a big burden that she didn't want anymore. She had painstakingly searched the city for a suitable place to hide it. The only place she thought would be truly safe was with one of her best friends. Her best friend had moved to New York and she had looked her up the day after she had gotten in New York. She told her to always wear the ring and not to give it to anybody, ever. She knew he father was going to take it back someday, but it was up to her to keep it safe until then. She had deliberately never told her father where it was. If they came looking for him and caught him, he could truthfully say that he didn't know where it was. He would be tortured if they caught him, but at least they would have no hope of getting the ring. She thought about how such a small piece of gold could ruin her life. It ws encrusted with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds, with an inscription on the inside. It read "Ani nome tran prati leti sor lucras", which translated means "May your rein be long and prosperous for you and your people". The ring had belonged to her mother, and had been in her family for ages. The Duke of Cornwall had made it for Queen Elizabeth of England as a coronation present. It was a priceless piece that many had died to keep out of the hands of one man. Vinchini Gabrielli had had his eye on it for years, and would stop at nothing to get it. The Gabrielli family had killed her mother. They had then searched her mother's corpse for the ring. They hadn't though of asking the little 7 year old that watched them where the ring was. Only she and her mother knew where it was hidden, and she hadn't told a soul. The ring had been named "The ring of the Sun" because of how it sparkled, and the fact that Elizabeth was the "sun" of England during her rein. She had feared for her father- he had begged her to tell him where it was so he could keep it safe. She had, of course, refused. The night before she left she took the ring and left a note in his sock drawer that told her father where it had been the past 9 years. Her mother had hidden it well, in a concrete piling of their basement. No one knew that it was there, and there was little chance of anyone finding it because it was so low that you would have to have your head on the floor to see it. She had placed a large beauro in front of it that needed two people to move it. Her mother had sawed out the side and placed a removable piece of wood there instead. It needed to se wiggled in just the right way to get it to come out. Her mother had made her practice for hours on how to wiggle it so that she could get it open, crawl in, and close it in 3 seconds flat. She had explained to her daughter that NO ONE could know about it ever, and she was not, under any circumstances, allowed to play in it. She had understood and never went in to the basement unless asked. The reason she didn't want anyone to know her name was that people would be looking for a Lenora Colon. Her and her father had agreed that she couldn't use her real name- Gabrielli had goons everywhere. They would probably look in all the girl's schools and boarding houses in New York, seeing as her father appeared to just another well-bred rich man. No one knew about her father's past, so no one knew that he had been a newsie. He knew that she would have no protection if they figured out where she was living, if they found out she was in New York, but he had taken great pains to tell no one where she was really going. Still, the Gabriellis had connections. Over the next few weeks, Sunshine improved- much to the joy of all (especially Mouth). Spot had taken the ring and hid it where he knew no one would look. If the spot had remained a secret for 20 years, no one would ever find it.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* (Time Lapse: 3 weeks) *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Soon she was up and about, not selling yet but able to walk around. She had taken to accompanying some of the newsies for an hour or two at a time. Spot had decided to stay for more than just a while. He wanted to talk to Linda about staying in New York permanently. It was early in the morning and most of the Newsies had already left for the DO.  
  
"Linda, I need ta' talk to ya for a minute."  
  
"Sure Dad" she said, sitting on the bench in the parlor on the first floor. He sat down beside her. She grabbed one of her boots and shoved it on to her foot. The quickly tied the laced and proceeded to do the same with the other one.  
  
"Do you like it here?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. It was a random question  
  
"Yeah, I do." She thought for a second, "I…feel like I belong here" He smiled at this. Maybe this wasn't going to be hard, after all.  
  
"Would ya' like to stay longer?" he asked, very serious  
  
"Yeah, how much longer?"  
  
"Like forever?" he answered, a little uncertain. He didn't' know if she would love or hate the idea. She sat dumbly for a second, processing the information. A big smile broke out over her face and she leapt in to her father's arms.  
  
"Yes! I'd love to." She cried and stood up. She smiled at her and stood up as well.  
  
"I'm glad you like the idea. All I have to do is call Mickey and tell him. I'll move the offices location to here so that I can still print the newspaper…" she noticed the look on her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its just that only the World employees can live here. If you had your newspaper here, it means I couldn't be with the rest of the newsies." He realized that she had a point. Now, while he didn't have a problem with creating havoc for Pulitzer and Hearst, he did have a problem with competing with the other newsies. Jack had taken that opportunity to come in to talk to Heather.  
  
"Ya know, I could use some help with the store. I'm thinking of expanding it. I need a couple of partners, like you and Davey, to help me get going." He smiled. He really was thinking of asking Spot to be a partner with David at Tibby's. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring it up. Spot thought for a second. The idea presented a thousand more ideas, and Spot didn't trust an idea if it didn't lend itself to a thousand other ideas. This was the opportunity he was looking for.  
  
"So, waddya say? Partners?" Spot gave him a cold, calculating, Colon glare. He then spit in his hand and offered it to his best friend.  
  
"I say, that what you say, is what I say". His face suddenly broke into a huge grin, and the two men started to peal into fits of laughter. Sunshine started to laugh at the two, and some of the newsies came in to see what the commotion was. Wild Card pulled Sunshine aside.  
  
"What's up wit you three?" she asked, smirking.  
  
" Nothing. I'm gonna be moving here." She replied, forcing her to giggles go away. Wild Card just hugged her, "Welcome to the crew."  
  
Soon Ryan came in to see what the hold up was with his newsies. Wild Card walked over to him and told him the good news. Across the room, Sunshine could see his face break into a huge grin. He gave a whoop and ran over to her. She was immediately picked up and swung around. She laughed as she clung to his neck. Soon all the newsies knew and celebrating was going to commence as soon as the morning papers were sold.  
  
"Mista Frank?" came a voice. It made Spot stop and turn around.  
  
"Yeah, Vixen?"  
  
"Is it true that you and Sunshine are movin' here?"  
  
"Yup." With that she stormed away and slammed the door as the left. Spot knew she was going to be trouble.  
  
(A/N: I know no Latin, so the Latin on the ring is just made up. The words have no real meaning. I just thought I'd say that so all you Latin Buffs out there don't pelt me with flames ;). Thanks to all those who have read my story so far (hugs to the reviewers!) 


	12. The Truth

Summer was now in full bloom- and so were the Newsies. Both love And spite floated through the air. At the moment, Vixen was furious at Sunshine for moving to New York. Skunk had paired off with some girl from Brooklyn and was rarely seen in Manhattan anymore, while both Ryan and Mouth had their eye on Sunshine. On this particular evening Ryan and Linda had gone to a flicker and were discussing on the way back to the lodging house.  
  
"I love to see movies. Especially westerns. My fadda always talks about Santa Fe, and how much he wants to go there someday. I guess it kinda stuck," he smiled a little sheepishly. She grinned back at him. They had arrived at the lodging house and sat on the front step.  
  
"I like westerns, too. It just seems so different from the city. I'd like to actually ride a horse one day, it seems like a lot of fun." Ryan was silent for a few minutes, looking at the storm clouds approaching that promised a downpour.  
  
"Ya know, I like you a lot. You're a lot different from the girls around here. You're smart, fun to be with, and really care about people. Most people are so absorbed in themselves that they don't notice the people around them." She didn't know exactly what to say, so she just took his hand and laced her fingers with his. She rested her head on his shoulder and let the guilt she was feeling wash over her. How could he like her if he didn't even know her real name? She had lied to all of tem from the very beginning. She was tired of being scared and of being careful. She wanted a normal life and she would never have one until this whole mess was over.  
  
"Ryan, I like you, too. There's just some stuff that you gotta know about me, first."  
  
"Tell me what you want me to know. I'm all ears." She proceeded to tell her story- from her mother's murder to her name to coming to New York. He was quiet through her whole speech and didn't talk after she finished. After a few minutes of silence she began to get nervous. What if he told everyone? What if he doesn't' like me anymore? These thoughts and more ran through her mind.  
  
"I'm real sorry about your mom. Me mother's dead, too. I don't know how she died- my father never talks about it. I just wanna know that if this ring is so valuable, why don't you sell it to a museum. They'd take care of it, and they'd pay you for it." The simplicity of it scared her, but she knew it made perfect sense.  
  
"You really are smart, ya know that?" He just grinned at her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And so modest, too." At this they started to laugh. Before long the night air began to descend and a coolness settled on the street. Sunshine unconsciously shivered. Ryan noticed and put his coat around her.  
  
"Well, aren't you the gentleman?" she teased, then added seriously, "Thanks." He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. A few more minutes of talking led Ryan to ask the question he'd been dying to ask all night.  
  
"Sunshine?" she looked up at him from her position against his chest.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you…."  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Be my girl?" She was silent for a moment, despite the fact that she was jumping for joy on the inside. She looked up at him and did something that took his totally by surprise: She kissed him. A second after the shock had worn off he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stopped kissing and she put her head on his shoulder again- the pair still holding on to each other.  
  
"Does that answer you question?"  
  
"Actually, I'm a little unclear. Will you give me your answer again?" he smiled a mischievous grin and she faced him again. They leaned forward and went in to another round of kissing. A few minutes later their love fest was broken by a loud whoop from somewhere above them. They looked up to see most of the newsies hanging out the windows. Most of the boys were cheering, and so was Vixen. They both turned crimson and yelled playfully at their friends to mind their own business. He took her hand and they went inside to face their friends. Unbeknownst to them, Spot and Jack had seen the whole thing.  
  
The newsies were all in a very good mood the next Monday when when they read the headline that morning:  
  
Largest Bank In New York City Robbed!  
  
Last night the Weldon Street Bank- serving some 300 people- was robbed. What makes this robbery unique is that nothing was stolen. The thieves searched every lock box in the bank and left without taking a thing. The police have no leads as of yet, but will have some when they thoroughly search the scene.  
  
The article continued on, but Sunshine didn't read it. Something bothered her: why successfully hold up a band and not take anything? To have gotten away these guys must have been good. The Weldon Street Bank was the most heavily guarded bank in New York City. Ryan walked up behind her and slipped his arms around his waist. This earned a few catcalls from the newsies, but the pair ignored them. Ryan read the article over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you think that its' kinda weird? I mean, if you take the rise of robbing the largest bank in New York City why not take anything?" Ryan considered the question for a minute.  
  
"Maybe they're part of one of the crime families and had to prove themselves, or somethin'. Who knows?"  
  
"Does this kinda thing happen often?"  
  
"Not really. When a bank is robbed 'dey usually take the money." She wasn't going to sell today- she had to talk to her dad about Ryan's idea. She walked back to the Lodging House after saying goodbye to Ryan and found her dad on the telephone. She sat on the small bench in the lobby of the Lodging Hiuse and waited.  
  
"Yup. That's right. Talk to you later, bye" Spot said into the mouth piece. He hung up the phone.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a second, Dad."  
  
"What it is, Sweetheart?"  
  
"Well, Ryan and I came up with this really good idea. Why don't we sell the ring to a museum? I mean, we'll never use it and we'll always have to worry about it. It'd take a lot of pressure of us".  
  
"Maybe. I'll check it out. It might be a solution." They talked for a little while and Sunshine decided to go looking around the city.  
  
The sun was shining brightly overhead and warmed the pavement. Sunshine felt like a tourist- she gaped and gawked at the sheer size of some of the buildings. Linda walked over to Central Park and bought a hot dog from a vender. She sat on a bench to eat it while she enjoyed the people watching. She had finished her hot dog and had thrown away the wrapper when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"You won't get away so easily this time" Jacks voice sounded from behind her. She pretended not to notice and walked away. She knew the boys were behind her because hose could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer. Finally they pounced. Jake grabbed her arms behind her back and Jack came around to face her. He rammed his ham sided fist into her stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her and couldn't think straight for a second. Jake whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Ya know, Doll Face, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to ya'. Especially expensive things. People might get mad, and that could mean your pretty little face gets messed up." The sickening realization that came over her made her more desperate to get away. She slammed her head into his face. This made him let go of her hands. She grabbed his bowed head and rammer her knew with all her force into his nose. Jack tried to grab her again but with a "No you don't" she slammed her foot into his crotch. With both of them doubled over in pain she ran. It took her a long time to get to the Lodging House. It was dark out and when she made it to the bunkroom, bleeding and sore, she collapsed into her father's arms. He caught her effortlessly and put her into a bunk. She rubbed her face and began to tell them what had happened. Only a few people understood the importance of the story, but the ones who did were boviou8sly distressed.  
  
"Jack, Lenora, and Ryan- I need to talk to you downstairs, now. The rest of you, stay up here" With that command the aforementioned group walked downstairs. They went into the small secret room that only Jack and Spot knew about. Soon the little group was settled in chairs around a small circular table.  
  
"Well, now that we know Gabrielli knows where we are, we have to move fast. The ring can't stay with one person for too long and it can't be switched in private. We need some of the best pickpockets and sleight of hand artist we've got. Jack, I need you to get Blink, Race, Mush, and add the rest. Tell them to be here tonight." 


	13. It was a Cold, Dark Night

A figure crept up to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging house late that night. He deftly climbed the fire escape and ran his hands over the building, as if looking for something. He found what he was looking for- a loose brick. The person moved the brick and stuck his hand into the whole. His hand went in much farther than it should. He pulled out a crow bar and stuck it under the window. The window gave way silently. He replaced the crowbar and brick. He crept in, turned around, and closed the window. There was no light on but he could here the sound of breathing. The breathing was of many people, and it was the deep, slow kind of people in deep sleep. The figure stood in its spot for a second and looked around the room. Even in the pitch-blackness her knew where everything was- from the washrooms to the towel rack. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He stepped over one that he knew would creek and continued downwards. He knocked on the wall. It slid open and he entered.  
  
Spot slid the door closed and turned to address the guest.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked, as he could not see the face of the person for the ski mask he was wearing.  
  
"That hurts, Spot, it really does." The person said, removing his hat.  
  
"Blink!" Spot's voice sounded as he gave his old friend a hug. The tow men stood back and surveyed each other. Blink hadn't changed much- he still had the same dirty blonde hair and easy smile. The only thing that was different was his chin- he had grown a chin beard. He spit shook with Jack and down. He surveyed the rest of the people that had assembled. He recognized Ryan but he didn't' recognize the girl. He held out his hand to the girl.  
  
"Me name's Kid Blink, but most people just call me Blink"  
  
"Lenora, but most people call me Sunshine" she answered, returning the hand shake.  
  
"Who else is comin' Jack?" he asked their fearless leader.  
  
"Da' usual suspects" Blink nodded. A minute later another knock sounded at the wall. This one was far away from the door. Jack opened it this time and a figure came in.  
  
"Hiya, Race" Blink said happily, getting up to greet his friend. There were more spit-shakes and a hug shared by Spot and Racetrack.  
  
"It's been way too long, Spot. Ya need to visit more often" Racetrack said, the last part jokingly.  
  
"Actually, you're gonna see a lot more a me from now on. I'm moving back." This was an unexpected but welcomed surprise for Race and Blink. After half an hour of waiting, all the newsies were assembled in the small room. They took their seats and prepared to get down to business. Spot and Jack were sitting next to each other, with Ryan and Sunshine on Jack's left. Mush sat on Spot's right, with Blink of his right. Sunshine had Boots on her left with Skittery on his left. To conclude the circle was Racetrack, the ninth and final person. The original four: Spot, Ryan, Jack, and Lenora relayed the story, filling in the gaps in each other's stories. They got ot the end and there was a stunned silence in the room. The other five newsies stared shocked a the four. Racetrack was the first to speak.  
  
"I don't get how the paper and the Twins attack on Sunny mean anything." Lenora spoke up.  
  
"Well, the paper said that the bank was held up but nothing stolen, and all the lock boxes were searched. Gabrielli probably thought that Dad would put in the safest bank when they found out that he had come here. As for the Twins, they're lowlifes. They'll do anyone's dirty work if it means money, and I KNOW they were talking about the ring. Gabrielli thought that my mom stole it from him. I don't' know why, but that's what my mom told me." Racetrack nodded in understanding, and asked another question  
  
"Well, how do we keep it from 'im. I mean, how's a bunch of former pickpockets gonna play keep away wit' a bunch a goons?". Spot and Jack looked at each other and sprouted identical evil smiles  
  
"Easy" Spot said.  
  
"You're gonna pick pockets" Jack finished.  
  
  
  
The plan was simple. The newsies would use their skills as pickpockets to move the ring from one and other. Spot would start with it, and Race would pick his pocket without being seen. After a while, or if someone figured it out, Blink would pick Race's pocket, and so on down the line until Sunshine took it from Ryan. This would keep the Gabrielli goons from getting the person with the ring. There would be so many of them it would be impossible to pinpoint which one if they figured out their plan. If they captured one of them then others would come to help. The plan was simple, but they didn't know how long they would have to keep it up. It would start early the next day, with Spot's trip to the deli. 


	14. Of pickpockets, wallets, and sandwich bo...

The next day dawned bright, clear, and cool. It wouldn't be for long, though. All the visitors of the previous night were gone. They had gone home to get a good night's rest; they'd need it. Jack and Spot woke up early. They checked around the Lodging House to see if any unwelcome visitors had come during the night. It looked like someone had. There was an empty beer bottle and a sandwich wrapped from the deli down the street there. The dirt looked as if someone had been walking around and sat down on it. Thy checked the side with the fire escape and it looked as if no one had been there but their intended guests. They went back into the house, knowing that someone was watching them. They knew that Gabrielli's men knew that they knew they were there. (A/N: hehehe. I thought I'd put that in for giggles. Basically, Jack knows that the bad guys know that Jack knows that the bad guys are there…if that helps at all ;) ) That helped things in that and Spot didn't have to play dumb. At around 7:00 that morning Spot got the ring and went out to the deli to get some food. He suspected that they wouldn't think he was stupid enough to bring out the ring right under their noses. But (obviously) he was. He whistled as he walked, but he was really listening for footsteps behind him. Sure as the day is long, he heard footsteps 20 feet behind him. He smiled to himself and went to the deli. As per the plan, Racetrack was there. They pretended not to know each other as Race ordered his daily "Tuna on rye with pickles". It wasn't odd to see him there, and no one noticed when he slipped his hand into Spot's pocket and took out the ring. Even Spot wouldn't have realized had he not known that he was going to do it. That thought made him slightly uncomfortable so he vowed to keep his wallet safer. Race took his order and left, accidentally bumping in to the man that had entered the store after Spot.  
  
"So sorry. You okay?" Race apologized. The man just nodded and Racetrack walked off. Spot smiled despite the somewhat desperate situation he was currently in. He got his order and left. He hummed a little tune as he made his way to central park. It looked as Spot's new "admirer" didn't know that the ring, and his wallet, was now safely in Race's pants pocket. Spot chose a bench and sat down to enjoy his food.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ Across town ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Racetrack Higgins walked along, listening for the sound of footsteps behind him. He was in a small alley that connected two main streets and was surprised to hear someone behind him. He thought he had done a pretty good job of getting the ring, and the wallet. He pretended to have to tie his shoe, so he could get a look at who was following him. It wasn't the same guy as before.  
  
"Sorry, I just gotta tie my shoe. It'll take a second" the man nodded and Race tied his shoe. He got up and made his was out of the alley onto the main road. He went directly into the throng of people. He wasn't going anywhere in particular so he let the crowd carry him. He lost his new "friend" quickly and made his way towards the docks. Blink was sitting on a bench on the docks, looking at the seagulls. Racetrack sat next to him, "conveniently" the only spot left. Blinks hand was in and out of his pocket so quickly that Racetrack was surprised when he got up to go. Blink walked straight into Race's follower, excusing himself and going towards Midtown  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ Across town ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Blink went into a restaurant in Midtown and walked straight to the back. There was a one person bathroom where Blink knew he would be safe. He knew he was being followed, and he needed to lose him. He actually did use the bathroom. He took the stolen wallet out of his pocket and opened it up. There was $100, and some pictures. One of them was Spot, and the other was Lenora. It mildly surprised him, but it made sense. If they needed to find someone, they needed to know what they looked like. He took the money and shoved it into his pocket. If they were trying to kill Spot and his daughter, he might as well lose all of hid money. He climbed out the small window easily and closed it again. He walked from the restaurant to a statue of the founder of Midtown, Marcus Menchoni. There he stopped and waited. Mush was there after about five minutes. He breezed right by Blink without batting an eyelash. Blink didn't think that he could have taken the ring just by walking by, but when he pulled out a cigarette, after fishing around in his pocket, he smiled at just how accomplished Much had become in the art of pick pocketing.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ Across town~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Mush walked from Midtown and back into Manhattan. Boots was already there, holding a cigarette. Boots wasn't a pickpocket, so they came up with an alternative method of ring tranport.  
  
"Hey, Mista. Gotta light?"  
  
"Sure. Here ya go." Mush gave a box of matches to him.  
  
"Tanks." Boots said, and took a match out and lit his cigarette. He didn't close the matchbox as he put it into his pocket. Boots walked off. Mush was happy to see no one had followed him and no one was currently following Boots.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ Across town ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Boots heard footsteps behind him. It made him a little nervous, like Spot Colon once had. He walked on, intent on getting to Jack. He made it to the meting spot with no problems, and he sat on a bench, like he was supposed to. The man who had been following him sat next to him on the banch. Boots knew what he was up to. Boots shoved his hands deep into his pockets, to prevent the man from getting into them. Jack came around, wearing a sandwich board. It read "Come To Tibby's! The best restaurant in the Manhattan!" Boots laughed a little at this. He got up and did as he was supposed to.  
  
"Hey. Where exactly is Tibby's?" Boots said, nonchantly.  
  
"Ya see that sign, way down there?" Boots got closer to Jack to see where he was pointing.  
  
"The one tha says 'Bellaramo's Shoes?'"  
  
"That's the one. Go down dere and take a left, and ya' can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks. Have a nice day."  
  
"Ya welcome, You, too." Jack walked off, hawking "Come to Tibby's, the best show on Earth!"  
  
  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ Across town ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
  
  
Jack smiled at himself. I still got it, he thought. He walked from Manhattan to the Bonx. He didn't like sending his son there, but he had no choice. He was still hawking Tibby's praises when he saw them. Ryan was being held with his arms behind his back by a large man. The smaller of the two was in front of him, yelling.  
  
"Waddya mean, ya don't have any money?" he spat.  
  
"Waddya tink it means, bozo?" Ryan yelled back. This earned him a fist in the stomach and an uppercut to his jaw. This was too much for Jack to bear and he let out a yell.  
  
"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFFA HIM!" The pair was so surprised that they complied. Ryan sagged then stood back up. The slammed his elbow hard into the guy behind him, then threw his fist into the other guys mouth. While the two were recovering he walked away, towards his dad.  
  
"Tanks, mista. I owe ya one" Jack nodded. The boy tripped and slammed into Jack, a little too hard. They both toppled over, but when they got up Ryan had the ring firmly in his hand. He deftly slipped into his pocket in the blink of an eye then shot his hand out to help his dad up. Soon they were on their separate ways, Jack to Queens and Ryan to Manhattan.  
  
  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ Across town ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
  
  
Sunshine was sitting on the statue of Horace Greely that resided in front of the Lodging House. She was waiting for Ryan and was getting a little impatient. She was naturally impatient so she wasn't' worried yet. When he didn't show up twenty minutes later, she did start to worry. Horrible thoughts ran through her head, and each one was worse than the last. She had an active imagination and was aptly thinking of all the ways he could be hurt at this very moment. Just as the tension was about to kill her, she saw a familiar figure walk out from an alley. It was Ryan, a little worse for the ware, but smiling. He practically skipped up to her. She jumped down and hugged him. He laughed and put his arms around her. She rested her hard on his chest and played with his collar.  
  
"I've gotta surprise for you" he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Oh really? Then let me have it"  
  
"You'll have to find it. It's somewhere on me." He said with a devilish look. She began to ransack his clothes. She pulled everything from his pockets and slipped the ring into her own. She continued until she got to his chest pocket. She undid the little flap and opened it. Inside there was an envelope. She opened the envelope and inside there were two theater tickets. They were to a local play that Sunshine had been raving about for weeks. The look on her face was priceless, and Ryan wasn't as sorry or being late. She jumped up and down and then kissed him soundly on the lips. They were in the middle of another kiss when Sunshine was violently ripped from Ryan's embrace. Before she could scream, the world went black as a rag was put over her mouth. The same happened and the tickets slipped from his hand. The two people were carried from the scene, the tickets forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yay! I've almost gotten to my favorite part! There will be more twist and turns, so watch out. Thanks to my reviewers!) 


	15. In which our heroine and hero escape...o...

The two woke up several hours later, bound and gagged, back-to-back. A man was asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. Joker started struggling for a minute. Sunshine would have told him to stop, and that he'd waste all his energy but she was gagged. She felt cold metal against her hands and would have sung with happiness if she weren't gagged. Their bonds soon fell to the ground. They quickly untied their gags. Ryan put the knife back up his sleeve. Sunshine gave him a questioning look and he rolled up his sleeve. The switchblade fit perfectly into a leather holder. It unclipped with a swift jerk of his hand and he caught it effortlessly. It amazed Sunshine until she realized that he'd probably practiced that for hours. He unrolled his sleeve and buttoned it up. The pair looked around. Aside from the couch and the door, there was nothing else in the room. They went to the door and tried to ease it open. It wouldn't budge. Ryan slipped his knife out again and flicked it open. He slid it into the lock. After a few minutes of struggling he realized it was a lost cause. He replaced the knife and looked around again. They heard footstep coming. Sunshine dashed over to the chair and grabbed her gag. She smelled it to make sure it didn't have any more chloroform on it. She loosely ties it over her face and motioned Ryan to do the same. They sat down in the same positions they had been it, minus the ropes. Sunshine had just pushed them out of sight and sat back down when the door swung open. They pretended to still be passed out. It was working because the people who came in the room didn't start a commotion. There were two of them, Sunshine could see through her mostly closed eyes. She felt Ryan's hands grab her own. She was confused at to why when it hit her: leverage. The two men stood in front of them, one in front of Ryan and one in front of Sunshine. She tapped Ryan's wrist in a steady beat *3 – 2 - …* On one both of them kicked out. Both hit they target. However, their victory was short lived when they were both grabbed by their ankles and landed with a splat of the ground. Sunshine's thug got on top of her and tried to hold her down. He pinned her wrists to the ground and was trying to pull them together but she kicked her legs up and wrapped them around his neck. This left her sitting on top of him, and she stood on his hands. He tried to kick her, but failed. She then dropped on her knees so that they were on his wrists. He tried to kick her again, but again failed. She laughed.  
  
"Now come on. You have to be able to do better then that. So, since you can't, tell me where the ring is."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Hmmm…no. You're going to tell me now or I'll make sure you never have children. She moved to drab behind her. This obviously scared him.  
  
"I'll tell you."  
  
"Wimp. Spill it"  
  
"Mr. Gabrilelli has it. He's wearing it"  
  
"Shit" By this time, Ryan had taken care of his own demon and was in the same position she was in. He felt in the guys jacket and pulled out a gun. Sunshine did the same. They emptied the chamber and pocket the bullets. They tossed the guns aside. Ryan cursed and pointed to the couch. The person was gone. They jumped up and ran out the still open door. They found themselves in an elaborate building. It was ornate, with red and gold carpeting. The two looked a little conspicuous in their street clothes, so they wanted to find their way out as soon as possible. They noticed a bank of elevators and jumped into one. They didn't realize that it was going up. They ended up on the top floor, a good 6 stories up. There was no fire escape. There was another building to the right, and they went over and looked at it. There was no way to jump across it…Sunshine grabbed a 10 foot wooden pole from a pile lying nearby. She gripped the top and stood about 20 feet from the edge. She started to sprint towards the edge. She got closer and closer. She jammed the stick in the lip of the building an went flying across the open expanse. She landed clumsily on the other side. She tripped and somersaulted to the other edge of the smaller building. Ryan grabbed his own stick and did the same, landing a bit more gracefully. They heard a "Stop!" from the other building. There were three men with guns drawn on the other side of the roof. Thyme gripped their sticks tighter and ducked into the staircase of the building. They heard them yelling, "They went on the other building! Come on, let's go!" and the footsteps of retreating figures. The slam of the door confirmed they were gone. Ryan stepped out from the doorway and heard several gun shots.  
  
"Come on, Lenora!" he yelled and vaulted to the other building. Lenora did the same. They continued to vault the buildings until the reached an apartment building. They javelin tossed the sticks back a building. If they thought they had gone to the previous building, they wouldn't search this one. They disappeared into the building, not noticing the person watching them. 


	16. *gasp!* Dun dun dun!

C'mon people- review. (PLEASE!!)  
  
Lenora and Ryan tumbled down the fire escape as fast as possible. They had no clue where in New York City they were, if they were in NYC at all. They made their way to a main street and darted into one of the shops. It was a small shop that sold bowler hats. "I know where we are!" Ryan practically shouted, "We're in Brooklyn. If we go a couple of blocks north, we'll get to the Brooklyn DO". A wave of relief washed over Sunshine. "Let's go" she said and they left the small shop, "We need to find Gabrielli, and soon. The longer he has the ring the less chance we have of getting it back." They lapsed into silence, both thinking of how to get back the ring. "Do you have any idea where we were?" Lenora asked suddenly, stopping. "I dunno. It mighta been a hotel, or newspaper office, or bank. I have no clue" "We need to find out" Sunny said adamantly "You wanna go back there?" Ryan asked, looking at Sunny as if she had sprouted a second head. "My mother didn't die so that her ring could go on Gabrielli's at finger" she said vehemently. Realizing their was no way to dissuade her, they turned around and made their way back. They took a longer route, hoping not to be noticed. They found the building they were looking for and craned their necks to see how high it went. It was maybe 8 or 10 stories high, and as ornate on the outside as it was on the inside. "Should we go around front and knock?" Ryan said, a bit sarcastically. Lenora shot him a dirty look. "We need to get in without being noticed." She said to herself, pondering this latest task. She looked at the gaudy trim on the windows and a smile spread across her face. "Fee like doing a little climbing?" she asked sweetly. She explained her plan to Ryan. It was suicidal, at best, but it was their only hope. Lenora grabbed the molding on the nearest window and, with Ryan's help, hoisted herself onto the ledge. Her feet found their gripping and she steadied herself. Ryan did the same. Sunny made a grab for the top part of the window, but failed. She tried again and caught it with her fingertips. She readjusted her handhold and hauled her body up. They did this until they were on the fifth floor. Ryan noticed an open window two over, and soon the pair were inside and ornate office. "Jackpot!" Lenora whispered. Ito was Gabrielli's office. The pair looked over the filed on his desk and ascertained that it was a hotel they were in. The letterhead read "Waldorf" on the top (a/n: I know, I know, just shoot me ;) ). They tore the office apart, looking for anything that might be of use. They found a silver plated 9mm Glock pistol in the bottom drawer. Lenora tucked this into her pants and pulled her shirt over it. She also found two more clips (a/n: did they even have glocks with clips back then?) and put them into her pocket. Ryan found a whole file on the ring, complete with a history of it and all of its owners. Ryan folded this in half and tucked the wad into his pocket. They spent a good fifteen minutes in the office before they heard sounds. Ryan swore softly as he looked for a place to hide. They settled for the armoire (a/n: corny and cliché, I know!). Just as the latch clicked on the closet, the door opened. ". finally got the ring" came a voice, heavy with a Sicilian accent. "Congratulations" came the second voice. Something clicked in Lenora's head. She recognized that voice, but from where?? "I couldn't have gotten it without you, you have the ever lasting support of the Gabrielli family" came the first voice, obviously belonging to Mr. Gabrielli, "as well as the ten thousand dollars I promised". There was the sound of something being put onto the large oak table, and the small click of two locks as they were opened. There was a scraping as the briefcase was turned around. "As always, a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Gabrielli. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call" the sickening realization hit Lenora full on. "I will, Morris. You were always a good kid. Give my regards to your dear mother for me, okay?" The person talking to Gabrielli was Mikey!( The same Mikey that had worked for her father!) Gabrielli might not call him that, but it *was* him, Lenora would recognize that voice anywhere. "Goodbye, and thank you" the briefcase was closed and Morris left, closing the door behind him. Fuming, Lenora grabbed the pistol from her belt and came out of the closet. She cocked the gun as she pointed it at Gabrielli's head. "What the-?" came the man's confused voice. Lenora moved so that she was facing him. The years of lonliness came flooding back to her, as did the memories. When all the other girls were learning noe to curl their hair and wear makeup, she was learning how to "improve headlines". She knew more aboy the paper business than she did about being a girl. He had robbed her of a mother, then he had taken the thing her mother had loved most (other than her daughter) "Give me the ring" came her low growl. She saw Gabrielli reach down to the bottom drawer, "I'm surprised that you don't recognize your own gun" she said coolly. "I'll say it one more time: Give me the ring" The old Sicilian took the ring off his finger and held it out. Ryan grabbed it and put it on. "Why?" Lenora asked, "Why is this ring so important to you?" This took the old man by surprise. "It's beautiful," he said honestly "That's it?" Lenora said incredulously, "The reason you killed my mother is because 'its beautiful'?" Gabrielli looked confusedly at the girl standing before him, who had his own pistol aimed at his head. "I never killed anyone for that ring. I bought it from the nephew of my cousin's wife." "Mikey?" "Who is Mikey? I bought it from a man named Morris Delancy" 


	17. Update!

Hey everyone!! Wow, so many reviews while I've been away! I loved them all, so thanx a lot. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just got my Internet back, so expect LOADS more stuff on all my stories (I promise to try to come up w/ a new chapter for each).  
  
Anyway, tootles all you wonderful people!  
  
Blaze 


	18. Hey All

Hey everyone!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but school got me swamped and I was working all summer. I'm in college now (finally! No more APPLICATIONS!!) Anyway, this is just a little note to tell everyone to look out for more of their favorite fics coming soon (My writer's block is also gone, so my stuff won't suck anymore. Yea!!) Thank you all so much for leaving reviews even though I haven't updates in a while. Luv ya!

The one and only Cheshrie Charlie


End file.
